Second Chance
by MissDonnie
Summary: Lisbon meets a Jane look alike from Pittsburgh and confusion ensues.


I don't own the Mentalist, wish I did. I would get to meet Simon Baker … One can dream ...

What would happen if Jane meets his look-a-like…..how would Lisbon react?

* * *

Thanks to Jane the case was over the day they got it. The wife killed her husband at the hotel swimming pool by holding him under water. Everyone was surprised because the wife was such a small woman, but Jane said "When a woman hates her husband for fooling around you'd be surprised how strong she can be." Jane was the one that found out about the husband and his three mistresses. The day of the murder they were all there in the same hotel in different rooms. That was one busy husband whose wife came to the hotel for lunch and found out he was checked into three rooms. That was the end of that.

Van Pelt was taking some of the evidence to the car. She made sure each item was tagged correctly and was looking forward to having the rest of the day off when they got back to the office. She needed every extra second to work out the last details of the wedding. Having the weekend off as well would be a godsend.

She was passing through the lobby when she did a double take. 'Why's Jane sitting in the lobby? … And when did he cut his hair and change into that impressive blue suit?' Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, 'And since when does Jane do red power ties? Or _any_ tie?!' She went over to the couch where he was seated and going through an attaché case. She sighed, hoping it didn't belong to the victim.

"Jane, what are you doing? That isn't Mr. Burnside's case, is it?"

Nick looked up with a confused expression. Suddenly, Van Pelt knew it wasn't Jane. The eyes were greener than blue, no three piece suit, and no sly amusement lurking in his gaze. However he _could_ be Jane's twin.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my colleague. Please excuse me," she backtracked quickly.

"No problem." The man returned to rummaging in the case.

Van Pelt walked away, giving in once to look back over her shoulder in amazement. 'What are the odds?' she mused. 'Wait till I tell Lisbon! Gosh, hope he's still around.'

Lisbon made sure the police would take Mrs. Burnside to the CBI building for a statement. After the police hustled the suspect off Lisbon looked around for Jane who, of course, was once again missing. It was time to leave for the office. She had told him to stick around. 'But when is that man _ever_ where I tell him to be?' She caught sight of Rigsby and called him over.

"Your turn to find Jane. I'm waiting for the coroner to tell me he's ready to take the body. A few minutes, maybe. Once you find Jane we can get back to the CBI for Burnside's statement and start our weekend."

"Why is it my turn, why not Cho?"

"Because Cho found him when he left the swimming pool and Van Pelt found him having tea in the hotel restaurant, that's why."

Lisbon's tone was all the warning Rigsby needed not to argue. He just nodded in agreement and went off to search, annoyed at playing babysitter to someone who looked a lot like an adult. 'Just never acts like it,' he mentally grumbled. He sighed. 'Big hotel. Where would Jane go?' He grimaced. 'Almost anywhere,' he concluded, scanning the area for the wayward consultant. He passed the lobby and stopped. 'Great. How did Jane have time for a haircut. Wow, is it ever short!' He marched over and stood in front of Jane as he talked on his cell phone. Rigsby knew Lisbon wanted Jane _now._ He grabbed the phone and hung up the call. The man sitting on the couch was first shocked and then outraged as he rose in anger.

Tightly, "I want my phone back _now_. Who the hell are you?" Nick demanded, trying hard to keep his voice low. Some of the other attorneys were sitting in the lobby waiting for the next session to start. This convention was the last placed he wanted to be, but for the sake of the firm and his father he was here. A loud argument in the lobby wouldn't look good ... especially with a guy who had the advantage of an extra six inches in height and fifty pounds, all apparently muscle.

"You're not Jane!" Rigsby stood there with his mouth open.

Still angry, but a bit relieved that this big guy was backing off, "No I'm not. Now hand me my phone before I yell for the police," Nick said a little louder. People were beginning to stare.

"I _am_ the police," Rigsby responded, showing his badge. "You look just like a guy I work with." Noticing he still had the phone Rigsby gave it to Nick. "I'm really sorry about this."

Nick snatched the phone and tucked it in a pocket. "You're the second person who said that today. We really look that similar?"

"Yeah, except his hair is longer. I'm really sorry, but I've gotta find him." Rigsby escaped the uncomfortable conversation. 'Boy, wait until Lisbon sees the other Jane.' He frowned a second later. 'Is the world ready for another one?' He snorted. 'I know I'm not.'

Nick sank back onto the couch. He knew Californians were strange, but this was taking strange to a new high. Now he needed to call Lulu back and explain why he hung up on her.

Lisbon was fast losing her remaining patience. First no Jane, now Rigsby wasn't back yet. The body was gone and all she wanted to do is get back to the office. She muttered to herself, 'When you want something done right sometimes you just have to do it yourself.' With that in mind she left the swimming pool area and headed into the lobby. First she saw Van Pelt and waved, and then, Rigsby was coming from the bar waving at her. She rolled her eyes and looked around. She stopped dead upon catching sight of Jane - a different looking Jane. She walked over to the couch and sat next to the different-looking Jane. Absorbed in his phone call he paid zero attention to Lisbon.

"Lulu, you're not going to believe what's happened so far this afternoon…"

Lisbon interrupted, "Okay, Jane, what's going on? I mean the hair cut looks okay, but I prefer it the other way. You know how I like to run my fingers through those curls," she teased. "I know we talked about you getting out of those three piece suits, but I swear now you look like a high powered lawyer." She barely stifled a grunt of disapproval thinking of how many perps just such professionals had gotten off in her experience. "Hurry up. I want to get back to the office, so let's go." She stood and tugged his sleeve. The man rolled his eyes, a bit shocked that the stranger had actually touched him.

"Lulu, I'm going to have to call you back," Nick said quickly, snapping his phone closed.

"Jane, stop wasting time. Rigsby and Van Pelt are here so we can finally go." Cho had already headed to the SUV. She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Remember we wanted to get done early so we can start our weekend just hanging around the apartment?"

"Miss, you're the third person to call me 'Jane.' I assure you my name is Nick Fallon. Here's my driver's license to prove it." He pulled out his wallet and showed his ID. Lisbon looked at it and then back at Ja - the man. Rigsby and Van Pelt walked up and quietly stood by her side.

"He's not Jane," they said in unison. Lisbon gaped, open-mouthed, at them and then the Jane lookalike.

"I don't know who this Jane is, but I take it we look alike."

"Yes" the three said simultaneously, emphatically.

"Do you normally have to go searching for him?" Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged glances and stayed quiet.

"He's never where he's s'posed to be. There's Jane time and time the rest of the world keeps..." Lisbon trailed off, a little stunned.

"I see. Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to my room and wait for my next meeting. Let you find your missing Jane with less confusion." He turned away from the three CBI agents and start walking. At the same moment Jane walked into the lobby while looking through a magazine rather than where he was walking. Nick saw him and stopped in surprise. Jane, not looking up, walked right into Nick toppling both. Lisbon and the team rushed over.

"Lisbon, I found that magazine you've been looking for. It's interesting," Jane said from the floor, looking up at the team which was looking back at him and the man lying next to him. Jane finally glanced over. They did identical double-takes.

Jane began slowly, "Lisbon, I think I might have hit my head too hard…" Everyone started talking at the same time.

A short time later the five plus Cho were seated in the hotel restaurant. Nick and Jane sat next to each other, equally fascinated with their similarities.

"I'm so you could join us for dinner, Nick, after everything we did to you today."

I'm glad you did. Otherwise I'd be eating alone," Nick replied, smiling at Lisbon. Although fully as handsome as Jane, his smile couldn't compare to Jane's million-dollar wattage.

"So you're an attorney. What brings you to California?" Jane was sure he'd know everything about his lookalike by the end of the evening. Nick even _looked_ easy to read.

"I'm here for a convention. Finally flying home in the morning." Nick wondered if he should let his hair grow longer, how Lulu would like it. It certainly looked good on him ... on Jane.

"Are you married?" Van Pelt asked. She blushed bright red when everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I guess that's none of my business."

"I've been married a year. My wife Lulu and I have a baby daughter Sarah who is eighteen months. This is the first time I've been away from them." Nick replied with a gracious smile.

Jane looked at Nick. His bright smile somehow didn't mask a serious intensity when he said, "Always keep them close, Nick. Never do anything to lose them."

Nick remembered the trouble he and Lulu had - his drugs, her ex-husband, learning their daughter might have a serious birth defect only to receive the blessing of a perfect baby at birth when the test results were wrong. He would never lose this family. Somehow he knew something had happened to this man's family and had to suppress a shudder.

"I will, Patrick. I almost didn't have them and I've worked hard to make up for past mistakes." Nick isn't sure why he said that, but realized he meant what he said. The look Patrick gave him made him feel good about saying it. The man sitting next to him gave him a smile that lit his eyes up. Nick had the feeling Patrick could - _would_ \- be a friend if they lived closer.

The meal continued with everyone having fun. Nick passed around pictures of Lulu and Sarah. Patrick showed Nick tricks he could do back at the firm, though Rigsby couldn't believe Jane would show a stranger how to do the tricks when he'd stonewalled Rigsby for months. Cho slyly inserted a few trenchant comments when Jane went over the top with ever more unbelievable stories. Lisbon enjoyed watching Jane and Nick interact. After learning Nick was a year younger than Jane, for some reason Jane was acting like a big brother. She hadn't seen Jane take up with a stranger so fast and knew the two would probably keep in touch.

The evening broke up late when Nick said he needed to get packed and get some sleep; he had an early fight. Everyone gave Nick a hug and walked away, allowing Patrick and Nick a moment alone.

"If you're ever in Pittsburgh give me a call. We have an extra bedroom that has your name on it."

"Sounds great. I've never been there. … And you call if you're out this way with Lulu and Sarah."

They both laughed at how much they sounded like brothers at this point. The team was surprised when Jane took a quick step forward and gave Nick a hug. Nick, who wasn't really a hugging type of guy, found himself hugging back. They both let go and shook hands. Nick said, "Goodbye" again and headed for the elevator.

Jane returned to the team with a sheepish grin. He gave Lisbon a quick kiss as they dropped behind the three agents as they walked out of the hotel.

"Sorry we didn't get back early after all," he whispered to her.

"Hey. It isn't every day you stumble upon someone who could be your twin," she smiled. They'd have their weekend anyhow.


End file.
